Me he de comer esa tuna
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: El reality más extraño que jamás hayan leído. El cantante Yoh Asakura cazado por 10 desconocidas muy conocidas... u.uU por fin regreso xDD cap 5 Up!
1. El reality

**Me he de comer esa Tuna...**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

**El ****Reality**

Yoh Asakura caminó por la calle solitaria hacia la reunión de la empresa familiar.

Se sentía cansado puesto que acababa de regresar de su gira por España, la cual había tenido un rotundo éxito.

Sin embargo…

**—Ser músico es una carga muy pesada —**suspiró triste.

Una de las desventajas más evidentes era el hecho de no tener novia…

No porque no le sobraran candidatas, sino porque nadie lo veía más allá de el Gran Yoh Asakura… Rock-star de Izumo, Japón.

Ninguna era sincera aunque dijeran amarlo…

Volvió a suspirar.

Miró al frente. Esperaba a que nadie lo reconociera aunque aquel era un trabajo difícil. (De todas maneras, no se esforzaba mucho puesto que vestía como cualquier persona… un tanto perezoso pero… cualquier persona)

Él nunca quiso aquella vida de incógnito y secretos… sólo quería llevar su música hasta el último rincón el país y que todos se enteraran de que todo tiene una solución.

Su hermano Hao tenía la culpa porque se había encargado de la exagerada publicidad… y enormes carteles y…

Bueno… de todas maneras, no habría podido llevar su música hasta "el último rincón del planeta" si no fuera por Hao.

Ya había llegado a la empresa Funbari, sólo tenía que cruzar la calle y el semáforo acababa de ponerse en rojo.

Se apoyó en una parada de autobús con los ojos cerrándoseles de sueño.

Notó un delicioso perfume de mujer mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió un segundo y pudo divisar a una preciosa rubia de ojos negros, quien miraba con fastidio su reloj.

_"Qué bonita"_ dictó su cabeza.

La miró unos segundos más para tratar de grabar su rostro pálido en su memoria.

Era alta, delgada, de proporciones generosas vestía una linda minifalda azul con saco a juego.

Cargaba un maletín de oficina y no se percataba de la mirada del joven castaño y mucho menos de quien se trataba.

"_Quiero una novia como ella" _pensó.

Pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de la rubia avisándole que alguien se atrevía a pensar en ella (Okay, exagero). Llevó sus ojos obsidiana hasta un mas o menos alto y cara de bobo tipo, quien la miraba extrañamente.

Parecía que no había dormido mucho. Pero a juzgar por su apariencia, parecía que había fumado mucha marihuana…

Regresó su vista al frente y volvió a ignorarlo.

_"Kami… no me reconoció… definitivamente quiero que ella sea mi novia…"_ con ese pensamiento feliz, volvió a luchar en una batalla contra el sueño.

Volvió a levantar la vista y observó a la rubia marcándole a alguien desde su teléfono celular.

Eso fue lo último que vio pues el sueño venció.

**—PERO QUÉ… SERÁS PERVERTIDO —**gritó ella cuando aquel extraño había hundido su cabeza, sin previo aviso en sus pechos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!!!

Bofetón

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Patada de remate que lo elevó metros…

………………………………………………………

Un gran proyecto televisivo. Tenían que sacar un nuevo proyecto televisivo…

Cuando la era de los realities tomaba su fuerza, la televisora Funbari necesitaba uno… uno muy interesante.

Para eso estaban reunidos Asakura Hao (Uno de los gemelos dueños de la televisora), Tao Ren (Productor), Oyamada Manta (Patrocinador), Usui Horokeu (Creador de ideas marihuanas, guionista y director), Lyserg Diethel (Guionista) y… Chocolove McDonell (todavía trataban de averiguar a lo que se dedicaba y el por qué de que permitieran que siguiera en la compañía).

Trataban de que una idea llegara repentinamente.

—**Y si encerramos a un lerdo grupo de personas en una casa por unos cien días… le llamaremos "El gran…"—**fue lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza del joven peliazul.

—**Basura —**susurró Ren Tao.

— **¿Un concurso de canto? —**se escuchó Lyserg con las cabeza entre las manos.

—**Ya hay muchos… peor en América… —**Hao comenzaba a aburrirse después de dos horas sin idea alguna**—. Vamos ¡Esfuércense! La idea no va a caernos del cielo…**

—**AHHHHHHHHHH…**

**PLAF…**

Todos se quedaron callados ante el estruendoso impacto de un joven en el cristal de las ventanas. Cayó sobre la mesa con un tic de trauma en el párpado.

—**YOH-KUN —**gritó Manta mirándolo con preocupación.

—**Tengo un don—**Hao se levantó de su asiento mirando su dedo entre anhelante y codicioso, refiriéndose a la idea que Yoh acababa de darle cayendo del cielo**—. Ya lo tengo…—**musitó con una sonrisa triunfal**— Un concurso por ganarse a un famoso…**

— **¿Ah? —**Ren arqueó una ceja**— ¿Cómo que ganarse?**

—**Prometer un noviazgo duradero con una estrella y si funciona, un "casi matrimonio"… Diez desconocidas…**

Todos se quedaron pensativos ignorando al recién caído que ya regresaba en sí.

**—Sí… es vendible… y ninguna televisora de Tokio ha intentado vender algo así… —**Manta se rascó la barbilla.

**—Y se llamará… ustedes den ideas que mi "don" se agota…**

**—Los sabores del…**

**—NO, Chocolove…**

**—Ah…**

**—Tampoco, Lyserg —**el peliazul se masajeaba las sienes cuando un foco se prendió entre la oscuridad**—: Me he de comer esa tuna…**

**— ¿QUÉ? —**una gota se deslizó por la frente del chico con acento inglés.

**—Tengo una cita hoy en unas horas, acabemos pronto… —**Hao miraba su reloj**— ¿Alguno en contra¿Queda entonces "Me he de comer esa tuna"?**

**—SEH —**dijeron al unísono.

**— ¿Y quién es el famoso que van a poner? —**Yoh ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones negros vacíos tomando galletitas que estaban en la mesa como bocaditos para pensar.

**—Tú —**La sonrisa sádica y avara de Hao provocó que sus piernas temblaran

**— ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor.**

**Un capítulo corto, no quería revelar más cosas.**

**Patético u.uU ah…**

**Está medio aburrido y espero que nadie me cobre porque no he dicho nombres completos de Realities.**

**Muy bien. u.uU ah… no soy buena escribiendo cosas graciosas jojojo o.o**

**Trataré…**

**Esta idea se me pasó por la cabeza y no me la podía quitar ;o; pero… POR FIN PUDE WAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA**

**Ciao**

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!**


	2. Las candidatas

**Me he de comer esa Tuna...**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

**Las candidatas**

**—Genial… maravilloso, perfecto, este no es mi día… —**la rubia estaba harta. Primero, su auto se avería, luego un tipo derramó café en su minifalda, después otro tipo se incrustó en su pecho. Su novio, Hao Asakura no contestaba su teléfono y ya estaba llegando a la vendita empresa Funbari Onsen.

Gruñó. Estaba harta… PERO MUY HARTA.

Iba a decirle al tarado de su novio que no podría verlo ese día porque iba a estar de muy mal humor…

Pero acabó saliendo con él y después de llegar a su casa sintió como si todo aquello lindo que sintió por él se había desvanecido y se había convertido en costumbre…

Sin embargo. No terminó con él…

………………………_Y pasó el tiempo……………………_

**12:00 a.m. Sala de juntas de la televisora Funbari Onsen, Tokio, Japón.**

Los muchachos miraron al techo mientras trataban de darles los últimos toques al la nueva idea que les había surgido hacía tres meses.

**—Bien —**comenzó el mayor de los Asakura después de aclararse la garganta y mirar a sus empresarios con seguridad**—. Hace dos semanas se lanzó la convocatoria para las diez candidatas para nuestro Show, como ustedes saben. Ayer, a las cinco de la tarde se hizo el casting… He aquí los videos…**

**Vista desde una cámara……**

**Candidata 1**

**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda? —**susurró Hao Asakura mientras una niña de cabello rosa trataba de luchar contra su timidez y contra el rojo de sus mejillas que la hacía lucir como un tomate.

—**Ta…Tamamura Tamao —**musitó temblorosa ante las miradas de los críticos.

—**Edad…**

**—Veintiún años…**

**— ¿A que te dedicas?**

**—Soy… soy la dueña de una tienda de antigüedades…**

**— ¿Algún talento en especial?**

**—Pues ah…**

**— ¿Cuál es tu intención de estar aquí?**

**—Tengo todos los discos del Señor Asakura y… lo amo… Yo… yo… Yoh… es que yo…**

**–Muy bien, tenemos todo, te llamamos… GRACIAS.**

La chica se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con una mano en la boca.

**—NEXT —**gritó Horo-Horo.

**Candidata 2**

Entro después una hermosa chica de cabello y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era precioso y su sonrisa también.

**—NO. NO CONSENTIRÉ ESTO —**se escuchó la voz de Ren Tao, horrorizado ante la idea de que su hermana se hubiera atrevido a poner un pie en el casting.

**—Ren, es sólo un juego —**le dijo la bella chica, serena y sonriente**—Además, ¿Crees tú que yo le pueda interesar a Yoh?**

**—Por supuesto que sí, ¡Eres hermosa! —**después de un titubeo, la voz de Ren no se volvió a escuchar.

**—Mmmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jun?**

**— Veintisiete años**

**—Bueno, te conocemos perfectamente así que no habrá necesidad de preguntarte nada más, Te llamaremos Jun.**

**—Gracias, Hao. ¡Adiós a todos!**

**—NEXT —**gritó Horo de nuevo.

Hubo un corte en la grabación lo cual quería decir que el video se había editado y sólo las elegidas estaban en la cinta.

**Candidata 3**

Fue entonces que una linda chica de cabellos azules entró al set.

**— ¡YO SOY AHORA EL QUE NO CONSENTIRÁ ESTO!**

**—Calla hermano, a mi me gusta la música de Yoh y quiero participar… aparte de que quiero ser famosa…**

**—Bien, Pilika, ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**—Veintiún años.**

**—Tenemos tus datos así que no te haré más preguntas, Gracias, te llamaremos.**

**—Sí Hao. ¡Ciao a todos!**

**—Next —**la voz de Horo esta vez sonó apagada y furiosa.

**Candidata 4**

Fue entonces que una chica alta con aspecto rudo entró al recinto. Su cabello azul marino era largo y vestía una diminuta blusa negra con unos shorts de mezclilla.

**—Tu nombre…**

**—Birsmak Kanna—**pronunció con su potente acento alemán.

**—Edad…**

**—Veinticinco años…**

**— ¿A que te dedicas?**

**—Topógrafa…**

**— ¿Por qué quieres estar en este reality?**

**—Porque quiero ser famosa…**

**—Gracias te llamamos… **

**—Next…**

**Candidata 5**

La rubia de coletas entro caminando con aire taciturno.

**—Tu nombre, lindura…**

**—Phauna Marion —**susurró posando los ojos verdes en el rostro de su interlocutor.

**—Edad…**

**—Veintidós años.**

**— ¿A que te dedicas?**

**—Modelo de lencería.**

**— ¿De donde eres?**

**—Italia**

**—Medidas…**

**—Hao —**el regaño vino de Ren.

**—Muy bien, muy bien ¿Cuál es tu propósito de venir al programa?**

**—No lo sé —**susurró sincera**—. Mary cree que encontrará algo bueno en esto.**

**— ¿Mary? Ah… bueno, gracias… te llamaremos… y lo haré de todas formas aunque no seas elegida para el programa…**

**—Hao —**volvió a regañar el chino.

**—Next…  
**

**Candidata 6**

Avanzó una niña con aspecto de loca quien posó inmediatamente los ojos violetas en Hao. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y una sonrisa sádica.

**—Tu nombre**

**—Matisse Matilda**

**—Edad…**

**—Veintiún años**

**— ¿Cuál es tu propósito de venir al programa?**

**—Ganar dinero… —**pronunció con su acento inglés.

**—Bien, gracias, te llamaremos.**

**—Next…**

**Candidata 7**

Otra rubia honestamente fea entró al recinto. Con aspecto de avara y ropa que parecía de marca pero realmente era imitación.

Sonrió y caminó hasta los jueces.

**—Tu nombre…**

**—Sharona…**

**—Edad…**

**—Prefiero no revelarla…**

**— ¿A qué te dedicas?**

**—Comerciante de alto riesgo.**

**— ¿Cuál es tu propósito al venir a este programa?**

**—Conocer a mi ídolo…**

**—Bien, gracias, te llamaremos…**

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**—Quiere dinero —**susurró Ren

**—Se nota—**pronunció el castaño.

**—Next…**

……………………

**—Bien, lo demás es historia porque estuvimos ahí… —**Hao apagó la televisión.

**—Algo ocultas Hao, yo no estuve ahí… —**las palabras de Yoh dieron al clavo puesto que todos los restantes se reían por lo debajo**—. Además, estamos conectados por ser gemelos, sé que tramas algo…**

**—Ahí tienes los nombres de las chicas que faltan… —**susurró Horo entre risitas como si la respuesta que Yoh esperaba estuviera en la carpeta.

**Entonces**** el ****castaño****leyó:**

_**Candidata 8 **_

_**Sally, Diecinueve años **_

Era pelirroja y con aspecto de golpeadora.

_**Candidata 9**_

_**Lilly, Dieciocho años**_

Tenía cabello verde y lentes

_**Candidata 10**_

_**Elly, Dieciocho años **_

Cabello castaño y una media coleta.

Hasta que pasó a la siguiente página y se volvió de piedra.

**— ¿QUÉ? ¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

Todos se carcajearon mientras que el horror de Yoh no se detenía

**—Es… una candidata…**

**—ESTO NO ES UNA CANDIDATA… ES UN… UN… UN MONSTRUO… —**corrió al televisor, lo encendió junto con la cámara de video. Adelantó las candidatas que había leído y llegó a su destino.

**Vista de la cámara……**

**— ¿C-C-Cuál e-e-es tu nombre? —**preguntó un Hao que apenas se contenía de la risa.

**—Umemiya Ryunosuke…**

Era un hombre alto, con un peinado de Elvis, ataviado con una minifalda morada y una blusa negra que dejaba a la vista los vellos de su pecho.

**— ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**—Treinta años…**

Fingía una voz aguda y chillante.

**— ¿Cuál es tu propósito para estar aquí?**

**—Sueño con casarme con el señor Yoh algún día…**

…………………………

_Y eso fue suficiente_

**— ¡ME REHÚSO!**

**—Lo eliminarás pronto —**le explicó su hermano**—. Sólo tratamos de demostrar la diversidad y comprensión a nuestros televidentes…**

Riiing, Riiiiiiiiiiing…

El teléfono celular de Hao.

**—Hola Anna, ¿cómo estás?**

**—Me han despedido —**pronunció la voz femenina.

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque me creyeron una amenaza para una tipa a la que le quiero partir la cara…**

**— ¿Estás bien?**

**—SI… PERO NO LE PUDE PARTIR LA CARA…**

**— ¿Quieres entrar al reality de mi hermano?**

**— ¿Ah?**

**—Piensa que será como un "trabajo temporal"… Si ya no quieres estar, le diré que te elimine. Piénsalo, te harás famosa…**

**—Ok…**

**—Ciao, mi amor…**

**—Ciao, mi amor —**imitó Horo mientras que todos se reían

**—Cállate… Bueno, tenemos una candidata más…**

**— ¡¿Qué?! PERO SI ES TU NOVIA —**Yoh se quedó pasmado— **Además no la conozco…**

**—No se supone que tengas que conocerlas…**

**—Buen punto…**

**—Bien —**anotó algo en el papel**—. He aquí la lista de candidatas:**

Lanzó el papel al centro de la mesa.

Este decía:

_**Me he de comer esa tuna… aunque me espine la mano.**_

_**Reality de la televisora Funbari Onsen.**_** Tokio, Japón.**

_**Lista de candidatas:**_

_**1.- Tamamura Tamao…… Veintiún años**_

_**2.- Tao Jun………………….. Veintisiete años**_

_**3.- Usui Pilika……………… Veintiún años**_

_**4.- Birsmak Kan**__**na**__**……….. Veinticinco años**_

_**5.- Phauna Marion…………Veintidós años**_

_**6.- Matisse Matilda…………Veintiún años**_

_**7.- Sharona…………………… -o-**_

_**8.- Sally………………………… Diecinueve años**_

_**9.- Lilly………………………….Dieciocho años**_

_**10.- Elly………………………… Dieciocho años**_

_**11.- Umemiya Ryunosuke…Treinta años**_

_**12.- Kyouyama Anna………..Veintitrés años**_

Continuará…

**Notas del autor**

Jajajajajajajajajaja Kamisama que demonios me pasa!!!!!

Bueno, he aquí el siguiente cap ahora que me libré de la inalcanzable aunque su fin fue patético…

Bien… toy algo enferma, hoy 11 de julio de 2007 iré a la premier de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix YEAH! (OK, no sé si avergonzarme o esconderme xx) la enfermedad no me detendrá…

Perdonen por no actualizar Entre Azul y Buenas Noches… es que no me surgen las ideas… Tengo la mitad del cap escrito pero… no surge la última u.uU

Seré cruel, pero creo que actualizará hasta diciembre… x-x (o hasta que tenga 210 Reviews… XD)(Ok, a mi no me gusta pedirlos así que eso mejor que quede como broma XDDDDD)

Sugerencias y regaños serán bien aceptados.

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!


	3. El lanzamiento

**Me he de comer esa Tuna...**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**El lanzamiento**

Antes del gran día, debían afinar unos toques…

……—_El lugar—……_

**— ¿Dónde? —**susurró Horo jugando con un lápiz.

**—Dónde… —**tarareó Lyserg mirando al techo.

**—Dónde —**suspiró Hao con la cabeza en las manos**—. Eso de las casas incomunicadas ya está pasando de moda.**

**— ¿Y… —**se escuchó la voz de Yoh de la total nada**— por qué no en mi casa?**

**— ¿Tas loco, hermano?—**le dijo Chocolove participando por fin en el evento**— ¿Cómo pretendes llevara vivir a doce cachorras a tu casa? ¡No cabrán!**

**—Como se ve que no has ido a la Funbari Onsen —**Hao levantó una ceja**—. Digo, es la que está aquí al lado… tiene aguas termales y muchas habitaciones. Cuando éramos niños era una pensión llamada En…**

**—Ahora es la Mansión Funbari Onsen de los gemelos Asakura —**terminó Horokeu con fastidio**—… presumidos… —**agregó en voz muy baja.

**—Pues no estaría mal —**Manta se rascó la barbilla.

**—Sí, y no pagamos renta —**Ren recargaba la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

**—Hecho…**

……—_El conductor—……_

**—Ah… que idiotez —**Hao se echó para atrás en su asiento reclinable.

Horo paseaba por la sala de juntas sentado en su silla de rueditas y susurrando un leve "wiiiiiiiii"

Chocolove jugaba con un pollo de hule y los demás tenían la cabeza en la mesa.

**—Nomino a Horo —**susurró Yoh con una linda sonrisa de inocencia.

**—NO… —**dijo el aludido**—. Entonces yo nomino a Chocolove…**

**—Buena opción —**suspiró Ren aburrido**—: Esto de los conductores no es tan difícil… deben ser unos payasos… ¿Por qué no son ustedes dos?**

**— ¡Payasa tu abuelita! —**gritó Horo y fue golpeado por el poderoso puño del chico de los ojos ambarinos.

**—Seh… ¿Ya qué? Que sean estos dos…**

**—Pero Hao… ¡yo soy director! —**trató de zafarse.

**—Usui, te pagaré más por poner tu cara en cámara…**

**—Mi hermana está en el reality ¡Yo no puedo salir! ¡Perderá la credibilidad!**

**—Buen punto… entonces sólo Chocolove que no tiene parientes en el evento.**

……La noche del estreno………………

**— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**— ¡Yoh! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?**

**—HORO-HORO… LO VI… LO VI EN PERSONA. Es la criatura más horrible que he visto en mi vida… ES GRANDE, PELUDO, CAMINABA POR EL PASILLO… supongo que va a su posición pero es GROTESCA…**

**—Ya viste a Ryu… —**intuyó el puercoespín con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por la risa contenida.

**— ¿Ryu? ¿Así le diré de cariño…? Ah… Sí, eso—**el castaño estaba pálido y se aferraba a su esmoquin nuevo justo en las orillas del saco.

Hao le había obligado a ponérselo por el primer día, para dar buena impresión, pero era muy incómodo.

**—Cinco minutos para salir al aire —**gritó Lyserg en el pasillo.

A ambos chicos se les enchinó la piel.

**—NO… YA NO QUIERO… ¿Cómo me dejé que Hao me metiera en esto? Claro, siempre el baka que dice que sí. Es como la vez cuando éramos niños que le dijo a mi madre que me había comido las galletas y me castigaron un mes, pero yo por protegerlo no dije nada y…**

**—Yoh, cállate, sólo me pones más nervioso… mejor vamos a escena que tengo que dirigir… —**Horo trató de no entrar en pánico sería un desastre total**— Creí que tu eras el que estaría relajado, te veo relajado en situaciones peores…**

**—Es que en las otras no está Ryu…**

Salieron del camerino de Yoh con la vista baja hacia el foro número tres de Funbari Onsen Tokio.

Era enorme, decorado a como si fuera una sala, con sillones rojos y doce sillas de madera con asiento y respaldo de terciopelo rojo. Algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes y unos músicos se preparaban para tocar una pieza clásica.

**—YOH ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!—**la voz de Hao resonó por el foro**—. Te dije que te fueras a la Mansión…**

**—Cuando dijiste "**_**ve a casa"**_** creí que te referías a que me apartara de tu vista —**el chico se quedó de piedra.

**— ¡VETE! TÚ LAS ESPERARÁS ALLÁ. Lo verás por televisión…**

Y el moreno se fue corriendo escoltado por unos guardaespaldas de Hao. Uno alto y ancho al cual le decían _Billy_ y un chino enorme llamado Zing Chang.

La casa no estaba ni a cinco minutos así que llegó y encontró muchas cámaras, luces y el monitor donde vería el estreno del programa.

Encendió, pues, el monitor y justamente estaba una de sus canciones de Intro.

Me he de comer esa tuna.

Las letras eran claras y de momento le dieron vergüenza.

**—Bienvenidos… sí… sí… Me he de comer esa tuna… ¡aunque me espine la mano! —**decía un raro Chocolove que parecía algo de lo muy nervioso que estaba**—. Soy Chocolove McDonell… debutando como conductor…**

Seguramente Horo-Horo le hizo una seña de cortarle el cuello puesto que la vista del moreno vaciló y pasó a lo siguiente.

**—Esta noche reuniremos a doce bellezas del Japón para que puedan conquistar al Ídolo de las masas YOH ASAKURA —**la gente del foro aplaudió, gritó y silbó con ánimo.

Yoh se llevó la mano a la cara y se golpeo demasiado fuerte sin querer. Ahora sí tenía vergüenza.

**—Como saben, Hoy tendrán que ser elegidas sólo diez así que dos de nuestras candidatas volverán a casa con los sueños rotos—**la rara actitud del chico de acento caribeño sólo lo mostraba fuera de sí.

O al menos, como Yoh sabía que era un payaso sin gracia, se le hacía raro verlo sin decir algo demasiado idiota

**— ¡Pero dejémonos de presentaciones y directo a las candidatas!—**gritó con euforia**—. Candidata número uno ¡Adelante!**

La cámara enfocó una puerta con reja dorada.

Esta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rosa ataviada con un vestido blanco que acentuaba el violeta de sus ojos.

**—Se ve muy bonita hoy —**susurró el castaño sentándose en el piso con más tranquilidad.

Le preguntó sus datos. No prestó atención porque ya los sabía. Después llamó a la hermana de Ren.

Esa noche llevaba un precioso vestido negro con un dragón dorado que adornaba su falda. Aquel vestido ajustado tenía las orillas color verde a juego con el cabello suelto de Jun Tao.

**—Ella se ve muy linda hoy —**pronunció el castaño con una sonrisa.

Chocolove llamó a la hermanita de Horo. Luego a la Alemana ruda de cabello azul, después a la rubia ausente de Italia, después a la maniática de cabello naranja de Inglaterra, Siguió con la tal Shalona, Sally, lilly, Elly…

El horror volvió a invadirlo cuando el hombre entro al foro. Vestía un traje morado y las mejillas coloreas.

No tenía el fleco de Elvis sino unos ricitos extraños y Azabaches.

Metió la cabeza entre las manos.

**—QUE ESPANTO —**pronunció con dureza**—. Pero todo tiene una solución.**

**— ¡La última candidata!**

La voz caribeña sacó a Yoh de su trance. Levantó la vista y vio la reja dorada abrirse.

Una rubia de ojos negros puso un pie en el recinto y avanzó con elegancia. Portaba un traje de lana negro con escote cuadrado que mostraba un delgado colar de diamantes en su fino cuello.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a Chocolove y no fingió una sonrisa.

**—Buenas noches ¿Tu nombre, preciosa?**

**—Kyouyama Anna —**pronunció con aquella voz dulzona que sonaba autoritaria.

El castaño se quedó embelezado. Era hermosa… aunque la novia de Hao al fin.

**— ¿Edad?**

—**Veintitrés años**

_**— ¿A que te dedicas?**_

_**— Arquitecto…**_

**—Muy bien… ¿Qué piensas de Yoh…?**

Aquella pregunta heló al muchacho…

La joven respondió con agilidad mientras que aquella cara de pronto se le hizo muy familiar…

**— ¡FUE ELLA LA QUE ME NOQUEÓ!**

Después de unos minutos más, Chocolove mandó a comerciales en lo que la cámara recorría a las diferentes chicas.

**—Joven Yoh… vienen para acá. Su posición es fuera, puede llevar este monitor portátil. —**aquel hombre robusto con barba de candado le dio la pequeña pantalla en lo que Yoh idiotizado cayó en la cuenta de que llegarían en pocos minutos y corrió.

**—Hola de vuelta —**sonó de nuevo el conductor sin aparecer, como si narrara desde el foro**—. Ahí llegan entonces nuestras candidatas a la Mansión Funbari Onsen… Han entrado al Jardín y ahora entran a la casa, las sorpresas llegarán…**

Las chicas entraron al vestíbulo admirando todo. Excepto Anna quien miraba con indiferencia. Estaban paradas en una cara alfombra roja (idea de Hao) y miraban escaleras arriba si Yoh aparecía ahí.

**—Ahí entra usted —**le dijo el tal Luchist quitándole el monitor y empujándolo a las puertas de la mansión.

Las manos la sudaban. Respiró profundo y trató de no desmayarse.

Empujó las puertas.

**—Hola —**fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

En tanto las chicas que no sospechaban de la puerta, se sorprendieron, gritaron y algunas se le fueron encima.

Él aceptó saludos con una sonrisa.

**—Bienvenidas a mi casa…**

**—Maravilloso encuentro ¡Buenas noches señor Asakura! —**Chocolove salió de la nada asustándolo y sacudió su mano a modo de saludo.

**—Es en unos minutos comenzaremos las eliminatorias… (Eliminatorias patrocinadas por el "Oyamada Inc") Así que chicas… tiemblen… **

Las jovencitas se miraron unas a otras.

Entonces tratarían de hablar con Yoh…

La tal Shalona se le acercó y el cantante no entendió bien lo que decía. Tenía las luces en la cara y trataba de mostrarse tranquilo como siempre.

Luego de hablara con la mayoría, se acercó a Tamao, la chica que no se animaba a tomar la iniciativa.

**—Hola —**le dijo cortésmente y ella dio un saltito acompañado de un respingo y se ruborizó increíblemente**—. Que linda—**susurró sonriendo y las cámaras captaban todo.

Trató de sacarle palabras a cucharadas y le cayó bien.

Las demás chicas comían y platicaban en el sofisticado bufete, tomando vinos caros y olvidándose de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Fue entonces cuando Yoh vio a la rubia de ojos negros.

**—Anna —**pronunció cuando se acercó**—. ¿Es así, no?**

La chica lo miró a los ojos.

Un dejo de sorpresa se pudo notar en ellos mientras sostenía una copa de Champagne. Asintió.

Seguramente no se había percatado de que los rumores eran ciertos: Hao y él eran dos gotas de agua.

**—Linda noche…**

**—Sí…**

**—Entonces… eres Arquitecto…**

**—Trabajaba en una constructora (no daré nombres) pero tuve problemas por ser cruel y algo salvaje… me quedé con las ganas de partirle la cara a una tipa tonta…**

Yoh se rió. Para todos, aquello pareció como una broma.

**—En general, me caes bien… **

Después de un rato, Chocolove volvió a mandar a comerciales e Yoh trató de esconderse de Ryu quien le había dicho que quería casarse con él.

**—Ya estamos de vuelta en "Me he de comer esa tuna" —**dijo vivazmente el muchacho después de cinco minutos**—. Ven amigo Tuna, es hora de las eliminatorias.**

Chocolove se notaba más confiado puesto que acababa de decir una idiotez.

**—La eliminatorias patrocinadas por "**_**Oyamada Inc" tu mejor opción… —**_guiñó a la cámara**—. La que no reciba un collar esta noche, queda eliminada para siempre de la competencia. Bien, Señor Asakura, esta es tu decisión…**

La sonrisa nerviosa del castaño se hizo presente.

Se hizo silencio en la Mansión.

Se aclaró la garganta…

**—Bien… **_**Ella**_** es una conversadora amable… muy linda—**se detuvo para tomar aire. Su estómago era una revolución**—. Acércate… Tao Jun**

La chica mostró su linda sonrisa y se acercó. Yoh le puso un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de tunita.

Le pidió que regresara a su lugar y algunas la miraron con envidia.

**—Bien… **_**Ella **_**me ha sido agradable de una manera cómoda, como si la conociera desde la infancia… adelante… Tamamura Tamao…**

La joven se puso tan roja que pareció por un momento que explotaría o se desmayaría y se optaba por lo segundo.

**—**_**Ella**_** es…**

Y así continuó.

Nombró entonces a Birsmak Kanna. No sabía por qué. Luego llamó a Elly. Después a Usui Pilika, luego a Phauna Marion, Matisse Matilda y a Lilly

Con miedo llamó a Ryu. Hao se lo ordenó en el apuntador… dijo que él había aumentado el rating.

Sólo faltaba una.

Anna lo miraba fijo desde su posición, cosa que lo ponía nervioso…

**—**_**Ella… —**_comenzó con un nudo en la garganta**—. No sé… hay algo en**_** ella… **_**y la quiero conocer…**

Todas las presentes levantaron una ceja. Shalona ya se otorgaba el puesto.

**—**_**Kyouyama Anna, **_**pasa…**

La joven se quedó algo sorprendida. Se llenó de cordura y avanzó sin un dejo de sentimiento.

**—Llévame en el cuello —**le murmuró sonriente a lo que ella no contestó.

**—Oyamada Inc presentó "Las eliminatorias" —**la voz de Chocolove resonó**—. Las jovencitas sin una tunita, lo sentimos…**

Shalona se puso a llorar falsamente en lo que Sally simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**—Esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana en el resumen de "Me he de comer esa tuna… aunque me espine la mano" HASTA LA PRÓXIMA…**

**Continuará…**

_**En el próximo capitulo.**_

¿Qué demonios fue ese discurso sobre Anna?—le ha preguntado Hao… ¿Celosito?

Dos episodios de Me he de comer esa tuna…

En el primero:

Las participantes serán probadas en competencia de cocina para satisfacer el paladar de nuestro Yoh consentido. La ganadora tendrá una cita especial…

En el siguiente episodio:

Las candidatas serán sometidas a juicio por la ex-novia incómoda quien influirá en Yoh para sacar a dos más… ¿Quién será esta ex-novia?

Cuatro se han ido

El cantante se ha interesado en una más que en las demás…

Lo veremos en "Me he de comer esa tuna aunque me espine la mano…"

_Y próximamente_… un beso crea problemas en el programa… Yoh se ve obligado a regalar un par de besos más para no levantar las sospechas de una preferida…

**Notas del autor:**

Agh, que patético…

Bueno, he aquí el tercer cap. Lo terminé a la 1:13 am x-x y esta idiotez se me ocurre XDDDDD

Me pareció un puente para más trama pero les queda a ustedes decidir.

He aquí las 10 desconocidas muy conocidas

Nada más que decir…

Ciao y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. La exnovia incómoda

**Me he de comer esa Tuna...**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**La ex-novia incómoda**

**—Yoh… —**el nombrado apenas giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano caminando a pasos pesados hacia él.

**—Hola —**respondió cansado, tirado en su cama.

Todas las chicas dormían en las habitaciones continuas. Yoh, se encontraba en lo que llamaba "la suit".

**— ¿Me puedes explicar, qué demonios fue ese discursito sobre Anna?—**dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

**— ¿Discursito? —**el joven lo miró con un ojo cerrado de sueño y el otro apenas abierto.

**—**_**No sé… hay algo en ella… y la quiero conocer…**_** —**musitó imitándolo con rabia**—. Sabes que Anna está más prohibida que nadie por ser mía…**

**—No hables de ella como si fuera un objeto —**dijo tranquilo**—. Sólo estoy jugando, Hao, tú me metiste a un juego y aprendo a jugar…**

**—No quiero malinterpretar eso así que explícate…**

**—Es sólo para aumentar el ****rating**** —**suspiró, no sabía porqué estaba mintiendo**—. Anna parece ser una chica que se defiende, si es que las demás se dieron cuenta, habrá peleas contra ella y hará menos sospechosa su salida cuando ella se harte de estar en el ****reality**

**—Mmm… pobre de ti si no es por eso —**advirtió con cara sádica**—. Pero qué buen plan… parece que se me ocurrió a mí… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, debe ser por eso.**

**—Pero tu película se lanzará pronto así que no lo estaremos tanto —**Yoh comenzaba a dormirse.

**—No lo creo… —**se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a un yoh dormido.

……………………………………

**Me he de comer esa tuna…**

_**Muy pero muy buenas noches al resumen semanal de Me he de comer esa tuna… aunque me espine la mano.**_

_**Esta semana ha sido un caos en la casa. Las chicas comienzan a matarse unas a las otras y hasta se han formado grupos.**_

_**Birsmak Kanna, Phauna Marion, Matisse Matilda son sarcásticas e inseparables; hasta se han hecho nombrar Hanagumi o equipo de la flor. Pilika Usui, Tamao Tamamura y Jun Tao son las tiernas. Lilly, Elly, Umemiya Ryunosuke tratan de pacificar la casa. Mientras tanto Anna Kyouyama se mantiene sola, seguramente tiene una estrategia… **_

Hanagumi estaban sentadas en el comedor aparentemente desayunando.

Anna Kyouyama al extremo de la mesa. Las miradas del trío hacia la chica eran desafiantes.

**—Huele a interesada —**susurró Kanna mientras se llevaba a la boca el cereal.

Anna había terminado se levantó de la mesa, dejó los platos en el fregadero y mientras lavaba uno a uno susurró:

**—Entonces báñate… así se te quita el olor…**

**— ¿Qué has dicho princesita? —**su acento alemán fue determinante cuando la chica se levantó de la mesa.

**—Lo que tus oídos no querían oír… —**se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor sin cambiar su expresión indiferente casi aburrida

En la sala Tamao, Jun y Pilika hablaban animadas.

**—Y ese video es mi favorito… —**decía Tamao emocionada por compartir su afición.

**—Sí, además es como Hao debuta como actor, fue por ese video que le dieron el papel en su primer película —**Jun sonrió.

**—Yoh se ve muy lindo en el, con su guitarra negra con una naranja pintada… y Hao tras él en la misma posición mientras la cámara da vueltas alrededor de ambos, ¿No es genial? —**cuando Pilika terminó las tres suspiraron.

Anna iba pasando por ahí. Las vio y trató de no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Ridículas…" murmuró sin que se dieran cuenta.

La cámara la siguió por las escaleras mientras las demás mujeres se quedaban abajo.

Sin embargo, Chocolove llegó y las asustó a todas con un "hola".

Después dijo que daría un mensaje.

Anna bajó de las escaleras algo molesta porque la hicieran bajar.

**—AHORA. El señor Yoh quiere a una mujer que sepa cocinar… es muy goloso así que hoy, se le concederá una cita a la chica que cocine el mejor platillo…**

Las chicas se quedaron pálidas. Tamao estaba tranquila puesto que tenía increíbles dotes culinarias.

Les dieron una hora para preparar Gomoku Sushi (o sushi de cinco ojos) que es un platillo que se le antojaba a Yoh cada vez que veía el programa SAB.

Todas ellas trataron de preparar el platillo.

Se sirvieron los platos numerando a las jovencitas en el siguiente orden:

1.- Tamamura Tamao

2.- Tao Jun

3.- Usui Pilika

4.- Birsmak Kanna

5.- Phauna Marion

6.- Matisse Matilda

7.- Lilly

8.- Elly

9.- Umemiya Ryunosuke

10.- Kyouyama Anna

**—Espero no envenenarme —**susurró Yoh mientras todos los de la producción lo miraban expectantes.

Probó los diez platos.

**—Ah… es difícil—**confesó cuando se había quedado únicamente con el 1 y el 9

Ambos estaban ricos… sin embargo la chica 1 había servido el plato con un jugo de naranja.

**—La ganadora es la número uno… —**susurró levemente en lo que Tamao se desmayó.

Saldría con ella a las nueve de la noche mientras todas se quedaban en casa aburridas o afilando hachas para matar a cierta pelirosa…

Tamao se colocó un lindo vestido violeta a juego con sus ojos y se dirigió a la entrada.

**—Yoh… ya viene… —**Horo le arregló el traje algo molesto**—. No sabes cuanta suerte tienes—**le dijo apretando los dientes y de más el nudo de la corbata**—, la niña de hoy es muy bonita…**

**— ¿Te gusta Tamao, Horo? —**murmuró el chico de cabello castaño con mirada inocente.

**—AH… etto… ah… ya viene —**se dio la vuelta y la jovencita llegó acompañada de las cámaras

Estaban en el jardín de la Mansión Asakura con las maravillosas plantas y la luz de las velas.

La chica quedó hechizada ante tanto romance mientras que no sospechó en ningún segundo que nada fue planeado por Yoh.

**—Hola… —**susurró débilmente la jovencita mientras miraba al cantante con cautela.

Este le sonrió a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo.

Amablemente le pidió que se sentara, acomodando perfectamente la silla.

Le regaló un par de sonrisas y el resto de la cena fue tranquilo.

En la casa, Marion Phauna jugaba con un muñeco rubio de ojos de botón, Kanna Birsmak fumaba un cigarrillo y Matti Matisse dormitaba en una silla.

Jun Tao bordaba una hoja de marihuana en un suéter color negro que las chicas le darían a Yoh por su muy próximo cumpleaños.

Pilika jugaba con Ryu a las manitas calientes en lo que Lilly y Elly jugaban cartas.

**— ¿Es que no hay nada bueno que hacer en esta casa?—**dijo Kanna de pronto en un momento en que la poseyó el aburrimiento**— ¿Dónde está la rubia?**

**—Anna seguramente está en la alberca… —**Jun sonrió y siguió con su perfecto bordado.

La chica alemana rió.

**—Vamos… —**les ordenó a su par de compinches sobrenaturales y salieron a la alberca.

Exactamente, Anna nadaba en la gigantesca alberca sin percatarse de las chicas que acababan de entrar al recinto.

Kanna dio la orden y toda la ropa seca y toallas de la rubia, fueron lanzadas al agua.

Anna se acercó con cautela a las cosas recién sumergidas. Las salvó y trató de mantener la perfecta cordura ante la cámara quien la seguía fiel.

Que graciosas…

Las tres brujas habían desaparecido de la estancia.

**—Señorita Anna —**la voz masculina la petrifico por un instante**—: Va a resfriarse…**

Era Yoh. Avanzaba hacia ella quitándose el saco del esmoquin.

**—Que rápido has vuelto de la cita con Tamao—**la rubia exprimía su toalla y la colgaba de una de las sillas del lugar**— Me han hecho una travesura estas brujas…**

**—Toma —**susurró el joven envolviéndola en su saco.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Que distinto era ese muchacho a su hermano. Más sencillo de lo que cualquiera se imaginara siendo un cantante.

Las cámaras y la iluminación la hicieron despertar del trance en lo que ambos caminaban a la casa.

**— ¡HOLA MIS NIÑOS! —**Chocolove estaba adentro y un par de cámaras más**—ES HORA DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS DE… ME HE DE COMER ESA TUNA…**

Algo deprimentes eran esas eliminatorias raras.

Anna regresó a su lugar con su tunita. Las Hanagumi también muy a su pesar. Hasta Ryu recibió tunita.

Las únicas que no la tuvieron fueron Elly y Lilly.

**—Eliminatorias patrocinadas por el **_**"¡Oyamada Inc!"**_

Algo bajo el raiting de esa semana porque nada bueno pasaba en la casa.

A la siguiente semana, Yoh daba vueltas por la casa mirando el comportamiento de sus inquilinas para sus decisiones siguientes.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención a la niña Marion Phauna quien estaba sentada mirando a la nada una de las noches de jueves un día antes de las eliminatorias.

**— ¿Qué haces? –**le preguntó sin saber como comenzar

**—Examino mi razón de ser en este mundo y veo que no tengo caso… —**suspiró dolorosamente y siguió perdida en las sombras de sus pensamientos

**—Cada cosa tiene un porqué —**musitó Yoh con dulzura.

**—Eso no es cierto…**

**—Te puedo asegurar que sí, es tan maravilloso como tú… —**le sonrió suavemente.

La joven se quedó pasmada mirado el perfil sonriente del chico que de momento le pareció muy atractivo…

…………………………

A todas las chicas se les pidió que vistieran bien aquella noche. Les dijeron que había una prueba algo cruel… y que Yoh no estaría presente en la primera media hora.

Todas esperaban en una fila cuando el programa en vivo comenzó con una de las cancioncitas de Yoh y en los monitores comenzó el programa.

**—Ya es viernes, señores, una de las noches menos esperadas por las muchachas y seguramente por las eliminatorias…Hola… Soy Chocolove McDonell bienvenidos al resumen de la tercera semana de Me he de comer esa Tuna… aunque me espine la mano… —**gritó entusiasmado el joven, que vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja y una banana en el bolsillo—**Hoy llegará una sorpresa para las muchachas. Una ex-novia de Yoh Asakura aceptó venir al programa para evaluar a las participantes. Se ha decidido que sea una gran influencia en la decisión de las siguientes eliminadas.**

**Denle la bienvenida todos a la jovencita que le robó el corazón a Yoh por primera vez… la joven con la cual estuvo apunto de casarse, la que logró tres años de relación con él… por eso se gano el apodo…**

Horo le dijo desde la cabina que cortara su discurso. Sí, de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre, esa en la cual le insinuaba que le cortaría la cabeza.

**—Todos admiren a La Doncella de Hierro… Jeanne…**

La chica del precioso cabello gris y ojos violetas entró a la mansión con su paso elegante y su vestido morado.

Pilika y Tamao se quedaron estupefactas porque eran las que más sabían de Yoh.

**—Ella está aquí hoy porque… va a torturarlas para sacarles la verdad… —**Chocolove puso cara de zombie y Pilika gritó—**Ella va a utilizar un detector de mentiras… en vivo…**

Anna se quedó petrificada.

¿Cómo se suponía iba a salir de esa? ¡Hao no le había dicho nada!

La rubia dirigió su mirada azabache a su novio quien estaba tras las cámaras junto con Horo y con el micrófono del apuntador de Yoh.

Al ver la mirada asesina de su novia miró a otro lado silbando.

Cuando volvió a ver a Anna, leyó sus labios y estos decían… "me la pagarás".

**—Bien… —**Jeanne se sentó en una silla y frente a ella un escritorio. Tenía la voz dulzona, casi sufrida; seguramente con esas mañas mantenía a Yoh a su lado**—. Quiero que por orden de lista vengan al interrogatorio…**

Las chicas temblaron… ¿Qué tal y les hacía revelar secretitos íntimos?

**—Birsmak Kanna —**sentenció la jueza y de momento a otro su semblante sufrido pareció algo avaro, cruel o divertido ante la tortura.

Anna salió de escena y nadie lo notó porque la atención estaba en la primera criminal.

**—Cómo se te ocurre no avisarme de esto, Hao Asakura —**susurró enfurecida la chica.

**—Es que… pues… lo decidimos de última hora y…**

**—Jeanne es actriz, vive en estados unidos ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a creer que lo decidieron hace una hora? —**sus ojos se entornaron y trató de mantener la calma.

**—Ah…**

**—Kyouyama Anna…**

**—Te salvaste —**le dijo Horo mientras la chica acudía al llamado**—. Ella es escalofriante…**

Mientras tanto, en escena…

**— ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual estés aquí? —**le preguntó Jeanne con una sonrisa sádica a medias porque volvía a su aspecto sufrido.

**—Un imbécil me dijo que podía ser una buena oportunidad—**dijo firme.

El detector dijo que lo que Anna decía era cierto.

Hao se quedó inmóvil tras escena en lo que Horo se reía de él por lo debajo.

**— ¿Tienes novio? ¿Tuviste sexo con él?**

El mayor de los gemelos se tensó más de lo que ya estaba. Sí, Anna tenía razón… había sido una mala idea llevar a Jeanne al programa…

Aunque el raiting estaba bastante alto…

**—No tengo novio—**susurró ella respondiendo a la primera pregunta**—y… —**se quedó callada para responder a la siguiente, luego sonrió sádica para responder**—: No… creo que tal vez mi ex es gay.**

El detector de mentiras dijo, inverosímilmente que lo que decía era cierto.

Horo-Horo se partía de la risa en lo que el castaño simplemente había cerrado el puño, lo apretó con fuerza y luego lo estampó el la cabeza del peliazul.

Anna regresó a su lugar en lo que interrogaban a las demás jovencitas.

**— ¿Por qué ese detector dijo que es verdad que no tienes novio? —**le dijo Hao cerrando la mano en el brazo de la rubia quien a penas volteó a ver.

**—Por que es verdad… yo ya no tengo novio…**

Hao entornó los ojos y la soltó lentamente. Respiró profundo y supuso que ella sólo estaba molesta.

**— ¡Yoh Asakura, aparécete en escena! —**invocó Chocolove.

El aludido obedeció y saludo a Jeanne algo nervioso puesto que no la veía desde hacía años.

**—Charlen y decidan el destino de las pequeñas… —**Chocolove desapareció de la escena.

Yoh se quedó algo perplejo mientras las cámaras se movían a su alrededor.

**—No me convence Kanna Birsmak, ni Ryunosuke Umemiya y Anna Kyouyama me cae mal… —**musito casi llorosa**—. Pero sabes que es tu decisión, Yoh… que gusto verte —**sonrió algo descarada y después su sonrisa se tornó tierna.

El menor de los gemelos se quedó algo estupefacto. No podía creer que había estado tan enamorado de ella que no se había dado cuenta de lo maniática que lucía a ratos.

**—ELIMINATORIAS PATROCINADAS POR EL "OYAMADA INC." TU MEJOR OPCIÓN—**alguien le aventó a Chocolove un cojín del sillón y al parecer fue Anna.

**—Bien, he tomado mi decisión… –**Yoh se levantó y las mujeres hicieron su formación de siempre**—La primera me ha parecido una chica muy linda pero que teme sacarlo a la luz… Ven aquí, Marion Phauna…**

Las chicas se quedaron estupefactas.

Esa niña… esa niña podía ser una de las competidoras fuertes…

**—La siguiente cocina muy rico, vamos… sabes quien eres Tamao… —**sonrió y le entregó a la jovencita que poco a poco se acostumbraba a las cámaras y continuó**—: Tu me haces sentir feliz, tienes un humor muy chistoso, ven Pilika Usui —**la joven corrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y volteó a ver a su hermano quien se consumía de los celos**—. Ella es muy hermosa y agradable… además espero mi regalo de cumpleaños… pasa, Tao Jun —**la muchacha se puso algo colorada y avanzó. Yoh continuó algo presionado por Hao en el apuntador**—: Ella es muy curiosa y parlanchina, pasa Matilda Matisse…**

Anna se quedó algo quieta.

Sabía que el concurso estaba arreglado y que ella estaría en la final pero quizá no sería la elegida pero acababa de dudarlo por el disgusto que acababa de tener con Hao.

Quizá le había dicho a su hermano que era hora de sacarla…

Yoh había entregado cinco de las seis tunitas…

Cerró los ojos. De alguna manera sobrenatural no quería ser eliminada…

**—Anna Kyouyama…**

Esa voz resonó en su cabeza. ¿Había oído bien?

Avanzó por magnetismo y por primera vez le regaló una sonrisa a Yoh.

Hao seguía molesto. Era muy difícil robarle una sonrisa a esa mujer.

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? ¡Era un demonio!

**—Entonces las eliminadas han sido Kanna Birsmak y Umemiya Ryunosuke… —**continuó Chocolove**—. Esto ha sido todo esta noche, en vivo desde la televisora Funbari Onsen en el Reality Me he de comer esa tuna… Aunque me espine la mano…**

**Continuará…**

_**En el siguiente episodio de Me he de comer esa tuna aunque me espine la mano…**_

_**La abuela Kino llega al reality… tratará de elegir a la chica perfecta para su nieto…**_

_**Las eliminatorias alejan a otras dos de su sueño…**_

_**Yoh se deja llevar y besa a una de las participantes…**_

_**Hao enfurecido le hace repartir más besos para que eso no se vea sospechoso.**_

_**Todo en… Me he de comer esa tuna aunque me espine la mano…**_

**Notas del autor:**

Soy una maldita loca.

Que capítulo más aburrido y largo…

Bueno…

Es que me trabé y he perdido mi toque XDDDDDD

Ciao…

Y… Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Los consejos de la abuela

Me he de comer esa Tuna

**Me he de comer esa Tuna...**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Los consejos de la abuela**

Las chicas despertaron aquella mañana por una alerta que parecía una sirena de policía**.**

**— ¡A VESTIRSE! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡LA ABUELA DE YOH VIENE HOY!—**la voz de Chocolove por el alta voz las sacó de quicio**—VENDRÁ A ELEGIR A LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE YOH…**

Todas las chicas se levantaron despavoridas tratando de ocupar el baño, los espejos y sacando las maletas a diestra y siniestra para escoger los vestidos más hermosos.

Anna se quedó estupefacta cuando entró a la habitación y todas estaban corriendo de un lado al otro.

**— ¿Qué sucede?—**preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al parecer acababa de tomar un baño.

**—La señora Kino… la abuela de Yoh viene a elegir a la mejor —**le dijo Pilika entrecortada.

Anna simplemente parpadeó y comenzó a cepillar sus mechones rubios hasta la cintura. Después, se puso un vestido negro que resaltaba el azabache de sus ojos y apenas se maquilló.

No estaba ahí para impresionar a la señora ¿o sí? Y si sí, debía aparentar que no porque así escondería aquel extraño interés que ella sentía por Yoh.

Las chicas bajaron ligeramente desaliñadas a la sala y esperaron ansiosas a la llegada de la anciana.

Todos callados y tensos.

Yoh se presentó y todas las chicas lo miraron angustiadas. Él, temblaba, no podía concentrarse, los nervios lo mataban.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Hao llevar a la abuela? ¿Acaso no pensó que ella se molestaría porque a su nieto se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de hacer un reality para buscar una novia?

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a la anciana serena quien caminó lentamente por la estancia con sus lentes negros y su bastón.

_Esta ciega, _pensaron todas, _como demonios escogería a la futura nieta si esta ciega._

**—A-a-a-abuela… —**susurró Yoh acercándose y haciéndole una reverencia**—Bienvenida.**

La anciana ciega, le dio un bastonazo argumentando que no le había dado una educación libertina para tratar ese tipo de manera para encontrar esposa.

Después de pararse como si las pudiera ver, aceptó escoger a su futura nieta.

La dinámica fue la siguiente: ya que la abuela era muy perceptiva, decidió conocerlas una por una.

Y así lo hizo.

Anna se salió al jardín esperando un grito, a que hora se tenía que presentar con la abuela.

Miraba la luna. Como le atraía aquel astro que la iluminaba tenuemente.

Una cámara la seguía e incomodaba pero la belleza de la luna era tan absorbente que se limitó a contemplar aquel as de luz.

**—Ella me obligará a que me case con la chica que elija… —**se escuchó el susurro masculino en la estancia. Yoh estaba tras ella.

La rubia lo miró indiferente. Últimamente aquel muchacho estaba en su cabeza sin importar en que pensara antes, llegaba de la nada…

**— ¿Por qué? —**atinó a decir aunque se le notaba que no quería conversar.

—**Ella… ella es una mujer muy severa y controladora y si hay una posibilidad de que le guste alguien… me obligará a no dejarla ir —**miró al piso mientras Anna observaba su perfil**.**

Aunque él y Hao eran gemelos, ella podría distinguir plenamente una mirada sincera como la de Yoh… aunque Hao actuara como su hermano menor, ella sabría quien es quien**.**

Tenía la larga sensación de que conocía a ese muchacho de toda la vida.

—**Señorita Kyouyama, usted sigue —**la chica se levantó y haciéndole una leve e imperceptible reverencia, se despidió de Yoh.

Yoh aguardó mirando al cielo.

Pensaba en que Anna y Hao se habían distanciado. ¿Sería incorrecto a caso aprovechar esa distancia? EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO… ella aun era su novia… y hasta estaba seguro de que sería su futura esposa…

Suspiró. Aquel debate mental duró tanto tiempo que de pronto las entrevistadas terminaron e Yoh tenía que escuchar el veredicto del verdugo… no, su abuela.

Ahí estaba la anciana serena ante las cámaras. Las jovencitas la miraban expectantes menos Anna quien estaba convencida de que su derrota era inminente.

—**Esta es la decisión de la señora Kino (PATROCINADA POR EL OYAMADA INC.) —**susurraba Chocolove porque la señora tenía un carácter cruel que era probable que le partiera la cabeza.

—**Kyouyama Anna —**pronunció secamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba de la casa.

¿Anna? Todos lo pensaban…

¿Por qué Anna? ¿Qué de bueno le había visto la abuela Kino?

Pero eso poco importaba ya puesto que ella había ganado la cita con Yoh, la cita de las más lindas que tendría el reality…

La rubia tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la noticia más no dijo nada.

Chocolove se quedó mudo de la impresión mientras las miradas incrédulas de las jovencitas se tornaban quizá rencorosas.

………………………

Era ya tarde.

El cielo pintaba las estrellas maravillosas en el balcón de la suite de Yoh Asakura.

Hao daba vueltas detrás de las cámaras. En el corte comercial había hablado con Anna y al parecer ella había dejado de estar molesta con él, era quizá por la sorpresita de la abuela.

Eso era algo más frustrante aun… porque ella seguía siendo SU novia y esa noche frente a las cámaras tendría una cita privada con su hermano…

Privada a medias ya que sólo un camarógrafo estaría ahí…

Y si se lo ordenaban… el camarógrafo se iría… lo peor de todo era que… él mismo le había dicho a Yoh que tenía libertad de llevarse a la cama a la chica que eligiera la abuela…

…………………………

Llegó la noche.

Un ambiente tenso rondaba entre las chicas… Marion estaba deprimida por demás ya que últimamente había estado demostrando un interés y amor sufrido por Yoh. Porque era el primer hombre que le decía lo que quería escuchar, talvez…

Yoh daba vueltas por la habitación. A Hao le había costado ignorar la petición de Yoh de dejarlo en paz… que cumpliera su promesa… que la cita sería a solas…

Cuando Hao iba a protestar, el menor de los gemelos argumentó que si todo llegaba así, habría problemas en la casa… y habría raiting hasta las nubes…

Esa fue la única condición que él aceptó… y mientras tanto, el menor daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Ella estaba ahí…

Abrió la puerta seguido de las cámaras y la encontró ahí parada con su cara de ángel y sus labios brillantes como un caramelo de cereza.

Música se encendió de la nada… Yoh se quedó estúpido mirándola… ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué había engañado a Hao…? Ella le interesaba y mucho… por que mentía…

Aquello parecía un hechizo… acababa de caer un hechizo entre los dos... que se miraban de una manera extraña e indescifrable para los demás.

**— ¿Quieres… bailar conmigo? —**le preguntó cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró y permitió nadie más entrara a ella… ni siquiera Hao.

Ella asintió algo cohibida por la presencia del castaño quien se veía por más elegante con su smoking negro.

Yoh besó delicadamente la mano de la mujer, la tomó de la cintura en posición de baile, dispuestos a disfrutar la balada romántica.

Aquella noche se veía preciosa para su cita. Con su lindo vestidito rojo.

La rubia se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del castaño en su cintura y por inercia, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del dulce chico.

Las cámaras seguían al asecho. Anna se sentía bastante incómoda, puesto que en otra situación quizá se habría movido con más soltura.

**—Anna —**escuchó su nombre pronunciarse por los labios de su acompañante.

Aquellos labios se posaron en una parte de su cuello que había quedado expuesta al momento que recargó su cabeza.

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió a la mujer.

Fuera de cámara, en la otra habitación, Hao retorcía una hoja con unos celos incontrolables. ¿Y ese que se creía? Anna era su novia y su hermano sabía que no debía pasarse especialmente con ella…

Sin embargo, como estaban en vivo, no podía darle un buen puñetazo o pondría en duda la credibilidad de su televisora.

En el recinto, Yoh mecía a la chica en sus brazos al compás de la música mientras bailaban ligeramente.

Ella levantó el rostro.

El castaño se perdió en el profundo azabache de aquellos ojos. Parecía que una clase de hipnotismo se ejerciera en él… lo obligara a bajar el perfil y alcanzar los labios de la diminuta Anna…

Entonces cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella olvidó que estaban siendo observados y no se detuvo. Acarició sus labios con los propios, se adueñó de ellos. Disfrutó de su aliento, de aquella maravillosa sensación del amor que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho… y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba al aire.

Se separó lentamente, sin ganas de hacerlo.

La expresión de Anna era entre atónita y conciente. El rubor de sus mejillas y la seriedad que trataba de imponer, la delataban.

Sabía que había correspondido… era igual de culpable.

Hao rompió las hojas de sus manos y la filosa sensación de su interior, cortaron la mayoría de sus pensamientos benevolentes hacia su hermano…

**—Pero la transmisión acabará de una u otra manera… —**susurró como amenaza.

Horo lo miraba incrédulo. También él acababa de presenciar aquel hecho… algo tan increíble acababa de suceder…

**—Podemos… cenar —**musitó Yoh tratando de remediar lo ocurrido.

Estaba asustado, sabía Hao había visto eso.

Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta tratando de disimular su pánico pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba.

**—Me las va a pagar… Yoh me las va a pagar… –**susurró Hao tranquilamente aunque en as palabras denotaba cólera**—Anna se va en la siguiente eliminación…**

**Continuará…**

**En el siguiente capítulo de Me he de comer esa tuna.**

**Hao le ordena a Yoh a sacar a Anna y de paso… aprovecharse de las mujeres para robarles besos…**

**Sin embargo.. Yoh no obedecerá… ¿o si?**

**Notas del autor:**

Jojojojojo no puedo creer no actualizaba este fic desde uuuuuhhhhhh desde que quitaron Flavor of Love del VH1 ahora… debería inspirarme en "Rock of love" pero de plano… ni lo veo xDDD

u.u

Es todo

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


End file.
